


She could never stay away

by Firefy4132



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefy4132/pseuds/Firefy4132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franky can't get her out of her head, it was driving her insane- she had to see her, she had to see Erica.</p>
<p>(Their meeting takes an unexpected turn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She could never stay away

Franky had been out for one year now; continuing her studies and working towards her law degree. But something just isn't right.

She misses it. The flirting back and forth, the stolen glances, the hope of something more... Consuming her second bottle of beer, home alone, she thrusts her hand foreword- relishing the pain as it makes contact with the solid wall. Tears sting in her eyes and flood down her cheeks. Sliding down the wall, head in hands, Franky chokes out one word before she blacks out and gives in to the darkness ; just like every other night of her god forsaken life...

"Erica"   
\---------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take much finding, Franky has contacts.  
'I just want to see her, just one more time' she thought, convincing herself as she stares, fixated on the stained, crumpled paper with an address written on it in the top left corner. 

Standing across the street, shifting uncomfortably on her toes, 'Franky Doyle doesn't get scared' she assures herself. But in fact, she was terrified, butterflies erupted in her stomach as she makes her way to the front door of the house.

Looking up at the residence of Erica Davidson, a trademark smirk appears on Franky's face.

"Shit Erica, you done good" she mutters, although she didn't expect anything less from the previous governor.

Two knocks. The door swings open.

It's Erica.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Erica took a few moments to realise who was standing in front of her, but when she did, her eyes widened and she was struck into silence.

The two pairs of unbelieving eyes never left each other, but Franky could never stay quiet.  
Glancing down, not so subtly at Erica's ring-less hand, brushing a finger over the empty ring finger before returning to look into those eyes..

"... Erica..." 

Before saying anything else, Franky was cut off. They broke their eye contact and the moment was interrupted... 

The sound of a baby. Crying.

Erica didn't know what to do or say, her mouth gaped open but no words emerged. She searched Franky's eyes, for something, anything.


End file.
